Default Weapon
The Default Weapon is a secret weapon in Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, among some other ''Call of Duty'' games. It is only available via console commands. Characteristics The Default Weapon resembles odd "finger pistols" with a pink box around the left hand's wrist. The fingers are bent in a strange way, and only seven of ten fingers are shown. The weapons have no ironsights, instead zooming the player's view and making the crosshairs disappear. Using a knife melee attack shows the hands twitch slightly as a knife appears through the back of the left hand. Both hands momentarily disappear from the screen. The weapon has infinite ammo and low power. The weapon was most likely created for testing purposes and not deleted. It is also possible that it was created for NPCs with no weapon, for example Sgt. Reznov in the "Vendetta" mission. In Call of Duty 2, the left hand is replaced by a strange gray mosaic-like horse and when viewed from 3rd person, it shows a horse with no back end being attached to the player. In Call of Duty 4, it can kill an enemy with 2 shots on Veteran difficulty and has a ten round magazine but only reloads 5 rounds at a time, meaning that you need to reload twice (almost like the Lee Enfield which is reloaded using two five-round strips). It ejects rifle shells. How to get the Default Weapon 1. When playing Single Player (or multiplayer on a server with cheats enabled), open the console with "~" 2. Type "devmap mapname" without quotes, replacing "mapname" with the map's file name. (Works with any level but needs "devmap" at the beginning) 3. The map will load. When it finishes loading, the level will be in "Developer Mode" which will allow you to activate cheating console commands like "god", "noclip", "ufo" etc. 4. Open the console with "~" again. Type "give all" without quotes. Optionally type "god" (no quotes) to experiment with this weapon without fear of death. 5. When you regain control of your character after closing the console with "~" again, scroll through your weapons list to find every weapon there, along with the Holy pistol and the Default Weapon. Also, there is a glitch that allows you to get the default weapon in Nacht der Untoten, which apparently can only be activated after achieving a Ray Gun with another glitch. The help room must be unlocked, and the Ray Gun must be acquired by means of a similar glitch. Afterwards, the glitch is redone, only in a different corner, and the box reveals no weapons and upon trading with said "weapon", it awards complete invincibility with the tradeoff of not being able to shoot except for throwing grenades. However, after some amount of time waiting, the Default Weapon will appear. (Note: It is not sure if this is a glitch or actually a faked glitch with hacks behind it.)+ can do the glitch by using the browning knife in the pack u punch. Link to a video of the "glitch" Watch all the way to the end for Default Weapon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ka2NW737jU&feature=related thumb|300px|left|A video demonstrating the Default Weapon on Semper Fi Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Stub Category:Misc Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons